memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cubic centimeter
A cubic centimeter, or cc, was a measure of equal to a cube measuring one centimeter on each side (cm3) or one milliliter (ml). The cc was a common term the volume used in measuring the drug dosage of liquid medicines by volume. During Tom Paris' first warp 10 flight, the sensor data retrieved from the flight vehicle, , was said by B'Elanna Torres to describe "literally every cubic centimeter in this sector", equaling "over five billion gigaquads of information." ( ) After the Xindi-Reptilians traveled back to Earth's 2004 to create a viral toxin-base bio-weapon by collecting one of each of the eight Human blood types, they drew approximately 15 ml of blood from each of their victims, including Jonathan Archer. ( ) A cubic centimeter of a dark matter asteroid captured by the in 2257 was estimated to weigh 1.5 metric tons. ( ) Comparative dosage values * 0.01 ml of felicium ( ) * 0.4 ccs of trianoline ( ) * 1 cc of cordrazine ( ) ** 2 ccs of cordrazine ( ; ) ** 4 ccs of cordrazine ( ) ** 10 ccs of cordrazine ( ) ** 25 ccs of cordrazine ( ) * 2 ccs of inaprovaline ( ) ** 5 ccs of inaprovaline ( ) ** 20 ccs of inaprovaline ( ) ** 40 ccs of inaprovaline ( ) ** 60 ccs of inaprovaline ( ) ** 75 ccs of inaprovaline ( ) * 2 ccs of benzocyatizine ( ) * 2 ccs of delactovine ( ) * 2 ccs of inpedrezine ( ) * 2 ccs of morphenolog ( ) * 2 ccs of netinaline ( ) * 2 ccs of norepinephrine ( ) * 2 ccs of stokaline ( ) * 2.4 ccs of digoxin ( ) * 3 ccs of kelotane ( ) * 3 ccs of ketracel-white ( ) * 5 ccs of dalaphaline ( ) * 5 ccs of tetrasol ( ) * 10 ccs of alizine ( ) * 10 ccs of cortolin ( ) * 10 ccs of kayolane ( ) * 10 ccs of melenex ( ) * 10 ccs/hr of a metabolic reduction injection ( ) * 10 ccs of terakine ( ) * 10 ccs of concentrated ulcartic virus ( ) * 15 ccs of chloromydride ( ) * 20 ccs of anesthizine ( ) ** 70 parts per million of anesthizine ( ) * 20 ccs of hyperzine ( ) * 20 ccs of melorazine ( ) * 20 ccs of nitric acid ( ) * 20 ccs of numinol tetraminothen ( ) * 20 ccs of opporozine ( ) * 20 ccs of vertazine ( ) * 25 ccs of polyadrenaline ( ) * 30 ccs of corophizine ( ) * 30 ccs of triptacederine ( ) * 50 ml of neural agent ( ) * 150 ml of tri-ox ( ) ** 8 ccs/6hrs of tri-ox ( ) ** 15 ccs/4hrs of tri-ox ( ) * "a few hundred milliliters" of bio-mimetic gel ( ) ** 85 liters of bio-mimetic gel ( ) ** 0.5 grams of Anjoran bio-mimetic gel ( ) See also * Gram per cubic centimeter * Kilogram per cubic centimeter External links * * Category:Measurements